wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Heir (Book)
'' Wings of Fire: The Lost Heir is the second book in the series. It was published January 1st, 2013. It features the Seawing Dragonet Tsunami as the main protagonist. Tui T. Sutherland has debated on calling this book ''The Princess Murders. ''' Plot Synopsis' "The ''Wings of Fire ''saga continues with a thrilling underwater adventure — and a mystery that will change everything! The lost heir to the SeaWing throne is going home at last... She can't believe it's finally happening. Tsunami and her other friends of destiny are journeying under the water to the great SeaWing Kingdom. Stolen as an egg from the royal hatchery, Tsunami is eager to meet her future subjects and reunite with her mother, Queen Coral. But Tsunami's return to the home she never knew doesn't go quite the way she had always imagined. Queen Coral welcomes her with open wings, but there are undercurrents of malice swirling in the waters of the Sea Kingdom. A mysterious assassin has been killing off the queen's heirs for years, and Tsunami may be the next target. The dragonets came to the SeaWings for protection, but this ocean hides secrets, betrayal —and perhaps even death." juaydsgfcjasdgcjgsdjasfadgfcgadfadjh Prologue The prologue begins with Webs waking up on a stream bed. He thinks of the Dragonets and emerges from the river. Stepping into the woods, he comes across the SeaWing Nautilus and the IceWing Cirrus. Webs explains how the dragonets escaped as the MudWing Crocodile arrives. Nautilus and Cirrus question Webs further and decide to kill him, mentioning a "backup plan." Cirrus pins Webs, but is incapacitated by Crocodile, who tells him to flee. After she catches up with Webs, Crocodile explains that Queen Coral, queen of the SeaWings, might grant him mercy. He contemplates this as Crocodile flies away. Part One The story begins with Tsunami standing on a beach. Starflight tries to order the others back under the trees, but no one listens to him. Starflight begins worrying about all the dragons looking for them after Glory possibly killed Queen Scarlet (''see Dragonet Prophecy). Clay begins rambling on about the tiny fish in the shallow water. Tsunami and Starflight then get to arguing, to which Sunny reacts by asking Clay to intervene. Glory then teases Clay about his being a "Bigwings." Clay explains that they should get to the SeaWings as fast as possible. Starflight then hears wingbeats and bolts for the trees. Tsunami dives into the water upon seeing a patrol of SkyWings approaching. Sunny chases after Starflight, while Clay finds a mud shelf and Glory camouflages (see RainWing) in with the sand. The SkyWings shoot past (See SkyWing) and the last one stopes and looks around. Tsunami, thinking he saw Sunny, attacks the dragon. Clay comes to Tsunami's aide, and helps drag the SkyWing into the ocean. After the soldier passes out, Tsunami and Clay haul him onto the onto the beech. There, Clay tries to "fix" him, much to Glory's displeasure. The others soon arrive and get mad at Tsunami for attacking him. Starflight then asks Tsunami and Clay to go get a fallen tree, which they place on the soldier's shoulders. Then, as they leave, Tsunami casts a longing glance over her shoulder at the sea. Four days later, Tsunami wakes up on an island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. She contemplates the recent events concerning Starflight. Then dives into the ocean. She fights the currents to the next island, where she spots another SeaWing. She stalks him and watches as he performs some kind of 'ritual' with another SeaWing. The second SeaWing then leaves and Tsunami catches up with the first one. He seems startled to see her. She points to the surface and the SeaWing flees. Tsunami gives chase and pins him after he head-slams a whale. The dragon flashes his stripes at Tsunami. Tsunami responds in kind, causing the dragon to look confused. They swim to the surface. The SeaWing follows momentarily, but stops and flashes his stripes again. Tsunami imitates him and he lunges for her. Tsunami than attackes him and flies back to her friends. The SeaWing follows her and asks what is wrong. Tsunami tells him that he attacked her, but he denies the accusation. He then says Tsunami said she liked him. He claims that Tsunami said, quote, "HI there handsome. I totally love three of your claws, but not the other one, and I wish your nose was a herring so I could eat it. And, also, your wings sound like sharks snoring." Tsunami laughs at this. The SeaWing tells her to leave because he thinks that a SeaWing that does not know Aquatic, is not a SeaWing. Then he attacks Clay, whom he mistakes for an enemy. Tsunami then sets him straight a few points (after Sunny tries to stop the SeaWing) by telling them that they are the Dragonets of Destiny. The SeaWing introduces himself as Riptide. He asks about Webs and Tsunami explains a few things. He then offers to go get Queen Coral, but Tsunami refuses, saying, "How would she feel if you told her you met her missing daughter and did not bring her to the palace?" Riptide protests, but again, Tsunami insists on bringing her friends. Riptide then uses seaweed to blindfold Clay and Sunny. Then the six dragons fly over the sea and towards the summer palace. En route, they meet Shark, Tsunami's uncle and Queen Coral's brother and Chief of Defense. Tsunami acts defensive towards him. Shark then orders the soldiers to kill the dragonets and bring Tsunami to the Palace. Tsunami knocks one soldier out and forces Shark to bring all five of them to the palace. They swim under water for a long time, surfacing occasionally to breathe in a subaquatic tunnel. then they emerge in the summer palace. Part Two As Tsunami emerges from the water, she notices all the blue-green faces staring at her. She remembers the stripes on her wings that Riptide mentioned earlier and lights them up. She then tries an "I'm home!" speech, but ends up embarrassing herself. Riptide leads the dragonets to the top of the pavilion, a stone structure, twelve stories tall. Each level, Riptide explains, has a different purpose. At the top level, Riptide tells the dragonets that an animus SeaWing designed it by animating the stone to grow into shape. It took ten years to complete. Minutes later, Queen Coral arrives. Tsunami is thrilled to see her mother, but is shocked to see another dragonet with Royal Stripes on her wings with the Queen. Riptide tells Tsunami that the dragonet is her sister, Anemone. Tsunami growls at Starflight and asks why he didn't know about Anemone. He claims that the scrolls, particularly The Royal Lineage of the SeaWngs: From the Scorching to the Present, were old and outdated. Glory notices this and comments on this. Before Tsunami can even react, Queen Coral lands and embraces her, quoting the homecoming scene of The Missing Princess. Anemone complains that her claws hurt. Coral then explains to Anemone that Tsunami is the dragonet that she lost six years ago. Tsunami introduces herself, and Coral asks about Webs. Coral shouts at Clay saying, "WHAT IS A MUDWING DOING IN MY PALACE?" Tsunami explains by saying that Clay is her friend. Coral then tells the guards to place the dragonets in Blister's cave with a guard. Coral tells her that the other dragonets will be fine. Tsunami tells Coral about how Webs never let her near the ocean or taught her Aquatic. Outraged, Coral states that she will execute him. Coral gives Tsunami a strand of smooth white pearls, claiming "I have to start making up for all the gifts I missed giving you." Tsunami notices dark stains on Coral's claws. Coral calls them the "Perils of my job. Well, my hobby, anyway. My art you might call it." Coral then takes Tsunami to the 8th level of the pavilion, the library. Coral then introduces Tsunami to Whirlpool, claiming that he will make a fine king someday. Tsunami the notices Anemone quickly hide a hopeful expression, and wonders how much the little dragonet could clear up. Coral explains that she loves to write and gives Tsunami four scrolls 'for her to read tonight.' One of them is The Missing Princess. Tsunami then tells Coral how that scroll is her favorite. "Really?" Coral asks."I wrote it for you." This leaves Tsunami without an answer. Just then, a SeaWing baring a resemblance to Shark appears. Coral identifies her as Moray, Tsunami's cousin. Moray kisses up to the queen for a moment before explaining that there is a dead SkyWing a few islands form the Summer Palace. Corla immediately goes to see the dragon, with Shark, Moray, Tsunami, Anemone, and another dragon, Piranha, close behind. when they reach the island, Tsunami is exhausted. She then looks down at the dead dragon. Shock quickly subsides to disbelief. The dead SkyWing is Kestrel. And someone had 'clearly murdered her.' Tsunami is met with conflicting thoughts all the way back to the summer palace. She eventually decides to go see her friends tomorrow and tell them everything then. Coral returns from a war meeting with Anemone. The three SeaWings fly to a waterfall and swim under the bottom of it. There, is an under water bedroom. Tsunami collapses into her bed and falls asleep. She wakes up the next morning to find Anemone watching her. Startled, Tsunami fears that Anemone was trying to kill her. Anemone signals for her to be quiet, then tries to say something in Aquatic, forgetting that Tsunami never learned to speak the language. Anemone tries again and remembers, frustrated. Tsunanmi inspects the harness, which she guesses grew with her. Anemone signals Tsunami to follow her to the surface, which Anemone in barely able to reach. She expresses her relief that Tsunami in home, claiming that, "Maybe you can make her less crazy, or she might set me free now that she has you!." Anemone claims that she in happy she no longer has to marry Whirlpool, but Tsunami says no to the prospect of marrying that dragon. She also states that she hasn't time to get married. Tsunami asks a few more questions, which Anemone hurriedly answers so that the two sister can return to their beds before Coral wakes up. When the Queen does awaken, she gives another strand of pearls to Tsunami, these purple and oddly shaped. The three of them then go to the Council meeting on the 6th floor of the pavilion. Tsunami is given the pool marked 'Dragonet Care, to sit in, as it's occupant Tortoise is absent. Excerpt To read an excerpt of the book click here Trivia Each of the books have been released on the first of the month. Gallery WOF book two Tsunami.jpg Lostheir.jpg|Wings of Fire: The Lost Heir Category:Books Category:SeaWing History Category:Historical Events